О писательстве и Музах
by ludowiga
Summary: На самом деле все было совершенно не так...  Кода к 5.22, АU, стеб


Кода к 5.22, стеб

Самое лучшее слово в длинном повествовании – это слово конец. Когда ты его печатаешь и ставишь финальную точку, кажется, что с твоих плеч сняли неподъемную ношу. Еще немного, и весь мир падет к твоим ногам и ты, утратив почву под ногами, поднимаешься над всемирным муравейником. Финал. Работа сделана. Ты свободен от обязательств, свободен от бесконечного чувства долга, Свободен… Ты просто свободен, от всего сразу и это знание делает тебя немного счастливее. Вернее делало, пока не…

- Чак! Ты охренел? Как, черт возьми, это понимать?  
… пока не явилась сладкая парочка твоих мучителей.  
Вот какого им опять надо, а…? Наступил на горло собственной песне, всех оставил в живых и для чего спрашивается? Чтобы Дин Винчестер с багровым от гнева лицом обличающее тыкал в твою физиономию пальцем?(Честно говоря, тыкал он все-таки в монитор, точнее, во второй сверху абзац готового текста, но сути этот незначительный факт не менял.)

Нервно поерзав в кресле, Чак послал отчаянный взгляд в сторону Сэму. Не помогло. Младший Винчестер виновато улыбнулся и пожал плечами. (Мол и рад бы, только ты эту кашу заварил, тебе и расхлебывать, демиург хренов!) Сэм всегда был открытым мальчиком и сейчас на смазливом лице аршинными буквами написано, что ему, Чаку, хана.

- Ребята, вы же знаете, я не могу контролировать то, что вижу!

Дин скептически выгнул бровь, а верный Сэмми зачем-то засучил рукава и ловким движением ноги выдернул шнур из розетки. Чак судорожно вздохну и приготовился к худшему.  
Худшее было как всегда пунктуально и не заставило себя долго ждать.

- Коктейль Молотова? – не смотря на стойкий запах перегара Кастиэль был сама кротость. Правда, впечатление слегка портили наручники, которые бывший пернатый рассеянно вертел руках.

- Кас…

- Я все понимаю, - голос верного соратника Винчестеров был полон неподдельного страдания. – ну кинжалы, ну масло… Чак, почему сразу не гранатомет или, вон, «Тополь»? Раз уж тебя на все русское потянуло!

- Тебе трудно будет это понять, но композиция и художественный замысел…

- Знаешь где я видел твою «композицию» ?- в поисках предмета, на который можно было бы излить накопившиеся эмоции Дин Винчестер наткнулся на монитор и со всей дури шарахнул его об стену  
Чак инстинктивно зажмурился и вжал голову в плечи.

… Вообще-то было немного странно, что внимание неугомонных братьев привлек именно этот отрывок. Говоря откровенно, на предыдущей странице было гораздо больше поводов для криков и ора. Каса, опять же, понять можно. Обидно неделями упражняться в рисовании только для того, чтобы в итоге все свелось к банальным «бандитским разборкам». А вот постигнуть мотивы Винчестеров ни один нормальный человек не в состоянии. Да и нечеловек тоже…Когда надо – никого не дозовешься, а тут на тебе. Нас не ждали, мы приперлись. Мартышки з гранатами!

Чак неожиданно обнаружил, что его зад благополучно уперся в стену и отступать больше некуда. Придется защищаться проверенным средством, то есть словоблудием.

- Дин, послушай, ты несправедлив. Я вас с самого начала предупреждал, что в последней главе будет изрядная доля художественного вымысла, в качестве дополнительного выразительного средства, призванного продемонстрировать все скрытые чувства и переживания основных персонажей!

- Сэм?

Упс, А вот это плохо. Этого околонаучным бредом с панталыку не сбить.

И точно. Младший охотник оторвался от методичного пинания системного блока и, выразительно сверкнув глазами, мгновенно перевел:

- Чак хочет сказать, что без гребанного сидения на капоте фанаты не поймут, как сильно мы друг друга… гм… любим.

- Мы друг друга… что?  
Говорят, перед бурей всегда случается затишье. Проверять истинность поговорки на собственной шкуре что-то не хочется. Может все-таки показалось?

- Не в том смысле Дин.

- Неужели? Чак, скажи честно, ты хоть раз видел, чтобы два нормальных, здоровых мужика по ночам, молча, пялились на звездное небо? Как… как два законченных антиквара!- Судя по брезгливому выражения лица, Дин собирался употребить какое-то другое слово, но в последний момент сдержался. – Я еще могу понять, если бы Сэмми торчал на капоте в гордом одиночестве. Все-таки он у нас «девушка» романтичная. Но при чем здесь я?

Горе старшего брата было столь неподдельным, что Сэм решил не обращать на «девушку» внимания и сосредоточить все усилия на главном враге. Враг по-прежнему вжимался в стену и, судя по всему, отдирать его придется вместе с обоями.

- Ребята, я же вас предупреждал!

- Не хотелось мне этого говорить, но я самого начала был против!

-Сэмми, напомни мне, какого черта я тебя тогда послушал?

Младший Винчестер от удивления разинул рот и ошарашено уставился на возмущенную троицу. Он пропустил момент, когда огонь всеобщей «любви» успел перекинуться на его скромную персону и теперь лихорадочно соображал, как бы выкрутиться с наименьшими последствиями. Житейский опыт подсказывал, что лучшая защита – это нападение, а легкий братский мордобой только поднимает жизненный тонус.

- Ты меня послушал, потому что тогда это была единственная возможность остановить апокалипсический дурдом и не закончить свои дни в ближайшей психушке! Ты меня послушал, потому что эта была хорошая идея! Подумай сам: все остались живы, Кас в своей конторе получил повышение, ты жени...- по тому, как Дин скривился, Сэм понял, что, пожалуй, Лизу и ее матримониальные планы в списке положительный последствий упоминать не стоило. – Короче, все путем, а ты бесишься из-за каких-то звезд! Какая на хрен разница кто и на что смотрел! Сиди и радуйся, что над твоей башкой фонари не мигают! Я единственный, кто имеет моральное право предъявлять претензии, но я же молчу!

Прооравшись, младшенький затих и обвел всю компанию бронебойным щенячьим взглядом. Чак, устыдился, Кас вздрогнул от острого приступа жалости, а привычный ко всему Дин, сочувственно хлопнул брата по плечу и миролюбиво предложил:

- Сэм! Сэмми, угомонись! Если все будут молчать, как ты, то фонари не мигать, а взрываться начнут! Без всяких сверхъестественных причин. Я погорячился, Кас погорячился – Кастиэль притворился, что последнее к нему не относится, - Со всеми бывает. Посотрясали воздух и будет. Сейчас прибьем нашего творца по-быстрому и в бар по девочкам. Пивко, Бильярд, парочку приведений и ты будешь как огурчик!

От грядущих перспектив писателю как-то поплохело. Можно, конечно, сделать вид, что Дин просто шутит. Но легче от этого почему-то не становится.

- Ребята! Как хорошо что вы зашли. Я как раз эпилог писать собрался! Ну, кого чем осчастливить?

- Ты уже осчастливил, графоман хренов.- почему-то последний эпитет из уст пернатого звучал как-то особенно оскорбительно.

- Кас, подожди. Видишь, наш друг все осознал, и находится на пути к исправлению. Значит так, в начале давай про Лизу…

Чак обреченно вздохнул, вырвал из блокнота чистый лист и покорно принялся за Лизу, а потом за Сару, и за Захарию. (Последнего, затребовал Кастиэль, для наведения порядка в многочисленных бумажках. И просто.. для наведения порядка. )

Чак, писал и писал проклиная тот день, когда впустил Винчестеров на порог своего дома. Тогда это все казалось просто бредом. Дернула его нелегкая написать про этот злосчастный Конец Света! Кто ж знал, что все сработает? И куда теперь прикажите засунуть Дина Винчестера, который решил попробовать себя в роли музы?

Эпилог по размерам уже смахивал на полноценный роман, а писатель продолжал строчить. Фантазиям зарвавшихся Винчестеров не было конца.


End file.
